


Out to Lunch

by Half_SubmergedinPurgatory



Series: Carry Me Home [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, Gen, Seidou is a loser, everybody eyes his lunch though, for those of you reading carry me home, part of the "Carry Me Home" Universe, please read the authors note here, prepare yourself for Seidou POV, they wish they had a grandma lunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory/pseuds/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seidou's grandma brings him lunch at the CCG office.<br/>-Set during "Investigator"-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out to Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Since school is taking over my life, updates for the main story of the Carry Me Home series will be coming biweekly instead of weekly. To make up for the lag I'll be putting out a couple of side-stories that fill in missing events from the main story. The side stories will have a pretty wide range of themes (Hide and Kaneki's childhood, the story of Amon's one night stand, some crack things to lighten the tension) and won't be posted in any particular order, but where they belong in the timeline will be included in the summary.

After working alone for days while the rest of the Gourmet investigation squad was busy, Seidou had thought he would be grateful for company. Unfortunately for him however, the universe had decided to play a cruel joke on him.   
  
  
Two other people stood in the office now. One of them was his dutiful grandmother, cradling his forgotten lunch box in her arms, and the other was his ** _worst nightmare_**. Akira’s grin was steadily turning mischievous as Seidou watched her speak to his grandmother ( _much to his horror_ ).  
  


“Does your grandson often forget to make himself lunch, M’am? He’s usually so responsible.”    
  


She was saying, a sly note unheard or unacknowledged by his grandma. 

   
“Oh no dear, he didn’t forget to make it. I’ve been making his food since he was a boy. I don’t think he even knows how to turn on the oven.”   
  


Her creaky voice was filled with bemusement and she gave Seidou a look of fond disapproval. He hadn’t taken credit for her cooking or anything, so he frowned right back ( _did you want me to tell them my gran gives me my lunch and a kiss every morning???_ ). Akira was chortling ( _it didn’t sound mocking…yet_ ) and…oh no. Oh no. She wouldn’t.  
  


“It’s obvious you are close to our Seidou. Since you’re already here, would you like to meet the rest of the squad?”   
  


She would, of course she would. Son of a beach ( _he didn’t feel comfortable swearing around his grandma, even in his mind_ ). His frail and warm-hearted grandmother lit up like a christmas tree at the suggestion and Seidou knew he couldn’t refuse her when she looked to him for his opinion.   
  
  
Sighing dejectedly, he nodded, moving to take the lunchbox from her possession with a grimace ( _he could at least prevent them from seeing this_ ). His despair reached new depths when Akira intercepted his reaching hand, linking their arms together and smiling in a positively malevolent fashion. 

  
“Come on Seidou, let’s go grab Amon.”  
  


( _Why me?_ )  
  


~~~~~~

  

Crossing the threshold into Amon’s personal office incited a medley of emotions in Seidou. Embarrassment, for sure, because his grandmother was loudly discussing with Akira whether or not Seidou would be cuter than Akira as an elementary schooler ( _Akira seemed convinced that the standard backpack and hat set had suited her as a child and was willing to pull out photographic evidence_ ). Curiosity due to the fact that he had caught his first glimpse at Amon’s private project ( _his office looked like a library now!_ ). Finally, shame at having interrupted his hero’s work for something so trivial ( _and being so happy about it, arrrgh he was a horrible person!_ ) when they were blatantly not wanted ( _papers were floating through the air from when Amon tossed them in shock_ ).   
  
  
Though no awkward silence had fallen ( _Akira was STILL TALKING_ ), Seidou felt the strain in the atmosphere. Then, just as quickly, the strain crumbled. Amon was catching the falling papers with precision ( _clearly a product of his superior training_ ) and wedging them into a book when Seidou’s grandmother simply entered the room and **_slapped him on the ass_** …hard.  
  


“Ohohohohoho aren’t you a strong young man! Look at all these muscles! Seidou, honey, why aren’t you this buff?” 

  
Seidou choked on his tongue. He wanted to die. If a hole that lead to the core of the Earth and was stuffed to the brim with ghouls materialized in front of him right at this moment, he would jump inside ( _why were the elderly so…so…_ ** _honest!?_** ). Seidou wasn’t the only one choking; Amon’s eyes were practically bulging out of his skull and he was coughing harshly, receiving several back slaps from the satanic old lady who had clearly replaced Sediou’s sweet innocuous grandmother.   
  
  
While both he and Amon were busy suffocating, Seidou noticed Akira examining one title from the pile of books through his watering eyes. A hand shot out and hurled it from her grasp ( _what was_ ** _that_** _about?_ ).  


“Excuse my outburst m’am, you flustered me.” 

  
Amon said, breezily ignoring the fact that he’d thrown a novel at the wall with enough force to leave an indent ( _not that the strength of the office walls was anything to brag about_ ). Seconds later he had his arm linked with Seidou’s grandmother, was calling her Miss Delilah, and was guiding her down the hall to visit everyone else in the squad.   
  
  
Akira waggled her eyebrows at him and strode after their retreating backs.   
  
  
Seidou was going to ** _strangle_** someone.

 

~~~~~~

 

The part-timer was standing with Shinohara when they found them guffawing at something by the water-cooler. The hand gestures the part-timer was making were suggestive and Sediou levelled his best glare at him. Shinohara’s face went scarlet when he spotted their company and he cleared his throat loudly, whispering,

  
“You have to continue that story later, Nagachika.” 

  
Before facing them with a polite smile. All throughout the introductions, Seidou was distracted by the various faces the part-timer and Akira were making at one another. Eyebrows were wiggling in every direction, smirks flitted across their mouths often, and the part-timer’s cheek kept twitching with barely suppressed laughter.   
  
  
The silent communication was kind of freaky, but Seidou was mostly annoyed and about to burst ( _why did he have to be the butt of every joke today?_ ). The newbie shifted his gaze to Seidou’s exceedingly sour face and an evil glint entered his eyes. It felt like Seidou’s stomach had shrivelled up into nothing when he noticed the same malicious shine in Akira’s appraisal of him before she nodded sharply at the part-timer ( _his coworkers were sadists_ ).  
  


“Excuse me miss, I was wondering what the lunchbox you’re carrying is for?”    
  


He queried, beaming a smile of pure good-intentions and genuine curiosity at Seidou’s trusting grandmother.    
  


“This? This is Seidou’s lunch! I’ve been making them for him since he was just a boy.” 

  
She replied with a flourish, clearly enjoying the attention ( _though it caused her to brandish the lunchbox at Amon, who flinched impressively_ ).  
  


“Ah,”

  
The office gopher gasped,

  
“You must know plenty of childhood stories then? We should all grab lunch together while you regale us.” 

  
Of course she agreed. 

  
~~~~~~~

 

The laughter washed over Seidou like the wind. He’d long since reached a near-catatonic state of embarrassment ( _after she’d told them the story about his “I am a robot” phase, or maybe when she’d practically written an epic about his crush on his 4th grade teacher Ms. Hina, his emotional faculties were compromised to the point of no return_ ). He came back to reality when some food was pushed into his mouth by his ( _rather abashed_ ) grandparent, who softly requested he eat his lunch before it got cold ( _oh no, he made his gran feel bad_ ).   
  
  
The rich flavour of don katsu flowed along his tongue in the perfect blend of spice and well-cooked eggs. He groaned his appreciation, all thoughts of mortification fleeing his brain in the wake of **_this meal_**. His grandmother’s face wrinkled in earnest pleasure as he began to scarf back everything in the box ( _muttering under his breath about how much he needed her cooking in his mouth foreve_ r) and the table quieted at the heart-warming sight.   
  
  
When Seidou didn’t stop eating long enough to even thank her however, the atmosphere became inquisitive instead. A spoon dipped into his rice directly in-between bites, and Seidou snapped his eyes over to the interloper with territorial hostility.  


“That smell is too enticing to ignore.” 

  
Akira declared, popping the morsel into her mouth. Seidou watched as her eyes slipped shut and her lips parted around a moan of sheer appreciation for culinary genius ( _hah! Won’t be making fun of my lunch anymore, will you? Still kinda pissed you ate some though…_ ).   
  
  
His smug satisfaction soon became disappointment though as everyone passed around his lunchbox, devouring half of it before it returned to his side ( _though he would’ve willingly shared his lunch with Amon, he was grateful the man had declined taking any_ ). Dry chuckling from his left drew Sediou’s attention back to his grandmother. 

  
“Now that the feeding frenzy is over, I really should be getting to my bridge game. Have fun, dear.” 

  
She kissed his cheek and smiled down at him warmly while she packed her things. When her retreating form was no longer in sight, most of the table turned back to him with disturbingly blank expressions.

  
“Hey Seidou…”

  
Shinohara blurted, 

  
“Would you mind… ** _sharing_** a bit more of that?”

 

~~~~~~

 

The next day was odd, but in a delightful way ( _to begin with_ ). Seidou had come into work and found the main workroom full of his coworkers. The entire morning had been a blissful respite from the drudgery of working alone and the only thing that could’ve improved it would be Amon’s presence ( _he was itching to restart that training regime, especially since his grandma kept teasing him last night about being scrawny_ ) but he didn’t want to push his luck.   
  
  
The good atmosphere lasted until around lunchtime. All of his coworkers became twitcher ( _like addicts going through withdrawal_ ) the closer the hour hand of the clock was to 12. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife when he uncomfortably withdrew his lunch and furtively looked around the room. Everyone was staring at him.

   
“No. You can’t have any.”   
  


He screeched, realization dawning on him. He bundled his lunchbox close to his chest and felt his fighting instincts go haywire. Someone in the room was practically bleeding killing intent.   
  
  
Hurriedly, he scrambled to his feet and began backing towards the doorway.  
  


“Seidou, son, I’ll treat you to ramen later.” 

  
That was Shinohara’s voice, jovial and soothing, but his face didn’t quite match his tone.

  
“Seiiiiiiiidou, do you really think you can run away from me?”

  
Akira. Her expression wasn’t suffering from the same dissonance Shinohara’s was. She looked just as threatening as she sounded. There was a clatter as the door behind him swung open, admitting someone into the room ( _he didn’t dare take his eyes off the others_ ).  
  


“Hey buddy, could you put that food down for a second? I need you to sign a package.” 

  
The part-timer was also a scheming food-thief!? Seidou whimpered as they all advanced on him, dreams of tasting the fatty tuna rolls he’d seen this morning turning to dust.  
  
  
Bullies had stolen his lunch.  
  
  
Was he in the CCG or high school? 

  
~~~~~~

 

Every day it seemed like there were more people hanging around his workspace like vultures. That was ok though, Seidou was prepared. He’d been reading up on evasive maneuvers. **_No one could stop him now._ ** He would eat his lunch in peace. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Seidou had been eating his lunch in a crawlspace by the third floor library when he overheard a suspicious phone conversation. 

  
“Ahahahahahaha, Delilah, you are a delight! Honestly, you have to take me to another game of bridge sometime. I had a fantastic time.” 

  
There was a beat of silence and then, 

  
“What? No, of course I’m not just after your food. I’m wounded!” 

  
Seidou thought back on the past few weeks and recalled his grandmother accepting mysterious phone calls late at night. Her tinkling laughter had echoed down the halls and he’d been so happy for her ( _tch, he’d been a fool. You couldn’t trust anyone around a good meal these days_ ).   
  
  
It seemed the part-timer needed to learn a lesson or two. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Every few days or so, Seidou was sure some of his lunch was going missing. There was no visible indication or the rice being disturbed or the box being opened, however it felt lighter than he remembered. It also tasted…odd. How suspicious. 

 

~~~~~~

  
Wandering into the lunchroom early to snag a cup of coffee led Shinohara to behold something he’d never imagined. Arima was stealthily swiping pieces of food from Seidou’s lunchbox and deftly replacing them with similar items. How he had prepared the food in advance…Shinohara could only guess where his information came from.  
  
  
He cleared his throat and Arima’s hand twitched towards his quinque ( _Shinohara shuddered_ ) before he tucked both hands into his pockets and turned to face him. 

  
“I’ll share on occasion…in exchange for your silence.” 

  
Shinohara never thought he’d see the day his honour was purchased with chicken. However, as he sunk his teeth into the beautifully breaded wings, he couldn’t bring himself to have any regrets.  
  


( _Theft is delicious_ ).

 

 


End file.
